Demons
by Tyefr78
Summary: With vengeance in his heart Marcel teams up with a 2,000 year old immortal to take down Klaus. Klaroline


"You want to be king again and I want Klaus dead. What do you say we make a deal? You help me take down Klaus and then I'll help you to become ruler again." Marcel sat in the chair in his bedroom thinking about the offer that had just been proposed to him. It was tempting, but could he really trust this guy?

"And why should I trust you or anything you say?"

"Well, I happen to be a 2,000 year old immortal who can do whatever I want and posses more power than all the Originals combined, so if that isn't enough then I will just force you to help me. What do you say?"

* * *

He paced back and forth in the living room trying to decide if he should call. He missed the blonde vampire who had captured his heart. She was hard to get, that was one reason to love her. The way she was a strong girl able to take care of herself, unlike her friend who needed those damn Salvatores to save her. Caroline. That gorgeous name and rightfully so with a meaning of 'beautiful woman'. Her golden locks cascading to slightly below her shoulders, those full, rosy lips that formed a perfect smile, the way her eyes glittered to show her bubbliness. Oh how he missed such a fine lady. He had to call her. Klaus pulled up her number on his phone.

"Hello?" Ah, the sweet sound of her voice. A smile appeared on his face as his heart pumped faster with warmth spreading throughout his body.

"Hello Love."

"Hi Klaus. How's New Orleans?"

"It's wonderful, I've taken down Marcel and I am now the king once more."

"That's" she hesitated slightly "great."

"It'd be even greater if you joined me. You know every king needs a queen." He knew what she would say. No matter how many times she would reject him though he knew he intrigued her. She would forever be stuck in that small town until the day she realized she wanted an adventure and showed up at his doorstep to which he would welcome her into his arms.

The conversation ended, Caroline hung up and walked into the empty high school, the place that held many memories. It was weird to come back and not be attending. No one was there. Strange, Elena had called her saying Silas had Stefan. Something wasn't right she could feel it in her bones. She called out to her friend "Elena?" No answer. Her senses heightened keeping her alert and on guard, listening for anything suspicious.

She wandered around, looking for Elena or Stefan, it didn't matter who she found as long as it wasn't Silas. Caroline whipped around hearing a little creak, it was nothing, of course it was nothing. A text popped up on her screen reading: _Elena_ _Hey, wanna hangout at the Grill?_ She texted back asking why she wasn't at school. _Elena__ I never said that to you. Caroline what's going on? _A panic went through her, she started heading back towards the school's enterance wanting to get out of there fast. She rounded a corner bumping into someone.

He was tall with dark skin, muscles showing through his t-shirt, black eyes that had a venomous sting to them. Caroline backed up a little trying to get space between them. With his hands in the back pant pockets he took a step towards her saying "Hello, you must be Caroline."

"Yeah, who are you?" She said skeptically backing up more and more before hitting a locker. Her heart raced, she needed to get out now. There was something about him she didn't trust.

"I'm a good friend of Klaus Mikaelson. You know him, right? Around my height, blonde, an accent?" Caroline shook her head "Yes." He moved closer, pressing her against the locker making it hard to escape. "He sent me to escort you to New Orleans." She held her breath.

"No he didn't." She pushed past him and ran at vamp speed going left to right finding the path to the doors. Her breath quickened, it was so close she could see the trees and parking lot. Caroline ran into someone, she assumed it was that guy again. Looking at the face it was a familiar one, the good kind of familiar. "Oh my god! Stefan." She gasped hugging her friend then pulled back, he left his hands on her arms. "We have to get out of here, there's this guy trying to-"

"I know, I know. His name is Marcel. He's Klaus's old apprentice and he needs you to make Klaus give up the throne."

"What?" A smile appeared over Stefan's face. This was definetly not Stefan. "Silas."

"Good night, Caroline." He said as he held her arms tight keeping her still while Marcel came up from behind giving her neck a quick, little twist then watched as she dropped to the floor.

**_AN: I'm so happy since this is my first Vampire Diaries/ Originals fanfic. It's one of my favorite shows and I was like "Man, I need an idea so i can write one." Hopefully you enjoyed. Please leave some feedback so I can know what you think. As always thanks for the support._**


End file.
